


warming morning

by midohajis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, midohaji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midohajis/pseuds/midohajis
Summary: uehhh midori confessing to hajime and hajime confessing to midori but they’re shy
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	warming morning

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is all midohaji   
> i don’t re-read my fics could u tell. there may be some spelling errors zzz

“takamine-kun~ wake upp~”

midori slowly opened his eyes, looking up at what seemed to be hajime.

“takamine-kuunn~ wake upp~”

he felt hajime grab his shoulders and give him a bit of a shake to get him up. he finally gave in and groaned, sitting up from his bed to look at hajime. he was surprised why hajime was at his house, but midori’s mom is very fond of hajime, so she probably let him inside to wake up midori.

hajime stared at midori, giving a warm smile like always.

“you said you wanted to go to the park and tell me something big super early in the morning~! get ready and let’s go~”

“eh? uh.. yeah, i’ll get ready just wait..”

“mhm~”

hajime quickly walked out of the room, closing it behind him. he went off to go back to his living room to wait, probably talking to his mom.

midori quickly went to get ready, trying to be as quick as he could since he didn’t want to keep him waiting so long.. 

midori walked out, wearing black pants, a black turtleneck, white scarf, and a long gray coat with light brown boots as well.

hajime stood up, walking to the door and waving goodbye to midori’s mom. then turning to midori

“let’s go~”

hajime opened the door and tugged at midori to come out quickly, he loved midori’s mom but sometimes she talked way too much... midori may have stumbled on the way out, but didn’t fall luckily.

the atmosphere quickly changed, it was cloudy and quiet outside. it was so early, only a few people were out.

they walked side by side on the sidewalk, walking to the park, when suddenly midori felt a hand intertwining with his.

he looked at hajime, who was turning awfully red- staring straight ahead, trying not to make the hand holding a big deal.

midori’s hands were usually cold, though hajimes hands felt so... warm, and nice.

when they finally made it to the park, hajime stopped and looked at midori.

“huh..? shino-kun, is something wrong..?”

“yes. no?-ah.. well...”

he let go of midori’s hand and twiddled with his fingers, looking down in embarrassment.

“i want to tell you something as well..”

midori watched as hajime walked over to the nearest bench, sitting down and gesturing for midori to sit next to him.

he sat down next to hajime, feeling his heart beating faster. he could tell hajime was nervous, his ears always went red when he was.

“uh.. do you wanna go first?..”

hajime lifted his head up, very nervous but he’s been wanting to tell midori his feelings for so long now. he can’t wait, but he’s not sure if his feelings would be reciprocated. midori never shown much interest in romance, he’d just hear hajime talk about wanting a nice partner, he doesn’t even know if midori is gay, he’s had many girls crush on him for his looks but his looks didn’t matter to him. hajime had fallen for how sweet and kind midori was, his sudden motivation to start trying in everything made him fall just a bit harder for him.. little does hajime know, the motivated midori happened because of him.

“uhm.. takamine-kun... theres this boy i like and-“

“who is it?”

“—?!”

as soon as midori heard the words of hajime falling for a boy, he accidentally blurted out too soon to let him continue on.

hajime started to sweat badly, he covered his face with his scarf immediately while stuttering an apology”

“eh? n-no i’m sorry.. but what else were you gonna say..?”

he slowly put the scarf back down, loosening the scarf.

“uhm.. well- this boy.. he’s very kind, and a bit of a clumsy... he’s always so sweet, it makes my heart flutter ehe~ but..”

hajimes faced slowly softened, looking a bit down.

“i’m not sure if he even likes boys. it’s hard to tell if he likes me like that.”

midori felt his heart drop, it pained him that hajime was hurt and unsure.

“i’m sure anyone would be lucky to be with someone as you.”

hajime felt his cheeks quickly flame up. his mouth was covered by his hand and scarf so midori couldn’t tell what kind of face he was exactly making, but he went on.

“actually.. i’m not sure if this is the best time to say it but i wanted to tell you.. i like someone too.”

midori felt his chest get heavy, he was trying to confess but he’s not sure what was stalling him from just saying he likes him.

hajime felt his heart almost sink down. he decided to just blurt out his feelings, he couldn’t hold them any longer. the thought of midori actually liking someone made him act too soon and just want him to be his.

“i like you-!”

he quickly shifted his body to the other side, embarrassed by what he had just said.

he felt midori’s hand on his shoulder, he was hesitant, but he turned around and look back at midori.

midori had tears in his eyes, yet he was smiling so much.

“shino-kun.. i- like you too.”

he quickly wrapped his arms around hajime, and hajime did the same.

for some reason, hajime felt his eyes start to prick with tears. finally he got to tell midori, and midori got to tell hajime as well.

they sat there, hugging each other.

when they broke away from their hug, hajime grabbed midori’s cheek and gave him a small kiss.

“i love you”

“i.. do too..”

midori isn’t well at this romance stuff, but he finally got to confess to hajime. hajime was more into romance, so he’d of course say affection things with no embarrassment, midori got easily embarrassed by that though.. but he didn’t mind, he liked it from hajime.


End file.
